My Sunflower Memories Cap1
by Awesome-Prussia
Summary: Hallo alle, les traigo un OTP de Russia x Prussia. 1945, Alemania cae ante los aliados. Prussia es llevado a Russia para decidir su destino...pero...del odio al amor... Del diario de Ore sama  Espero les guste.
1. Chapter 1

-

**My Sunflower Memories**

''No es más fuerte quien combate con el poder mismo a su lado, si no aquel que tiene de aliado al amor.''

Ahora mismo se han de preguntar...¿por qué he llamado a esta parte de mi diario así?. ¿Qué clase de acontecimientos históricos he aquí de narrar?. Temo decir que los decepcionaré si esperan fechas exactas, datos precisos, puesto que, después de todo, esto es un diario al fin, el lugar donde plasmo mis sentimientos y emociones, aquellos que me hicieron reír o llorar.  
Escribiré pues, unas memorias más, aquí en mi convalecencia, con las pocas fuerzas que me restan, plasmaré en mis hojas inmortales este sentir, a estos días que han pasado en mi vida...y la de él.

**Capítulo I.**

El frío azota en Moscú. No hace mucho que me separaron de mi adorado hermano...West.  
''Por que al tomar tu mano de pequeño, logró en tí una sonrisa. Ahora que de ti me alejo, tu mano dejo, y como un triste reflejo lloras mi partida.'' 


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II.**

Ese día, no recuerdo con precisión la fecha, me levanté de la enorme cama de lino y seda, almohadas grandes, esponjosas de pluma de ganso y una decoración rústica a mi alrededor, la cual trataba en vano de darme un calor que no existía.  
Me acerqué a la ventana con solo una bata ligera que dejaba pasar el frío hasta mis huesos, las memorias están volviendo...aún escucho esas voces resonar en mi cabeza.  
Latvia, Ucrania y Lithuania jugaban en la nieve densa de Rusia; corrían junto a un fofo gato ruso de pelaje azulado, algo torpe por su rechonchés, se veían tan alegres, llenos de vida, que me hicieron recordar aquél día en que le regalé a West su primer perro.

- ¡Oe...West! ven aquí y mira esto. – 

Alcé la voz, llamando a mi pequeño reich [reino] quien corrió presuroso a mi encuentro, encontrándose de sorpresa con el cachorro de un Golden Retriever, el cual se abalanzó sobre él. 

- ¡Ah!... - 

- Bwahahaha, no le temas. - 

- ¿Q..qué es?. - 

Creo que apenas podía moverse con el peso del perro encima, el hermoso tono de sus mejillas, hicieron que me perdiera en su inocente esplendor. 

- ¡Bruder! - 

- ¡Ah!... - 

Me interrumpió con un grito, haciéndome volver en mí, y aquél cachorro no dejaba de lamerle el rostro sin cesar. 

- Ah...lo siento, eso, es un perro, se encariña contigo dependiendo del amor que le des. - 

- Prussia... - 

- ¿Eh?. - 

Un incesante éco. ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?, pensé en mi recuerdo vagabundo y seguías llamándome, desvaneciente, su voz se volvía confusa, extraña y distante, cuando de pronto la escuché detrás, de nuevo. 

- ¡Prussia!. - 

- ¡...! - 

Sentí que caía de aquel agradable recuerdo, de vuelta a esta cruda realidad, más al voltear a ver a aquél que me llamaba incansable. 

- ¿Qué quieres, Russland?. - 

Mis modales con él eran nulos, comentarios de sarcasmo e ironía, respondían con fluidez a lo que Iván me decía. Me negaba a comer si el estaba cerca, en realidad en ese entonces llevaba algunos días sin probar bocado. Estaba débil y más pálido de mi habitual tono de piel, sin mencionar que había adelgazado un poco. 

- ¿Qué quieres Russland?. - 

- No deberías estar de pie, ni pararte cerca de la ventana; estás muy débil y podrías... - 

- ¿Caerme?...descuida, no me caería...solo pensaba en saltar por ella...kesese. - 

- ... - 

Aquél comentario logró en ese rostro tranquilo una gran molestia. Creo que me causó algo de risa verle, pero preferí no iniciar una nueva discusión tan temprano, así que decidí meterme de vuelta a la cama. 

- ¿Te gusta hacerme enojar, da?. - 

- ¡Ksé!...piensa lo que más te convenga, a mi me da igual. - 

Comencé a cubrirme, al tiempo que le respondía con indiferencia, mientras yo quería arroparme para dormir otro rato, el no deseaba lo mismo ya. En un movimiento brusco, arrebató de mi frágil cuerpo las mantas y cobertores, obviamente reaccioné violento ante él, dando un manotazo a su cara, el  
cual detuvo. 

- ¡¿Sie sind idioten? ¡Maldito bastardo! [¿Eres idiota?] - 

- Nyet [No] - 

Esa respuesta tan estúpida; maldito ruso comunista, no me dejaba vivir pero tampoco me permitía la muerte. Fue que se arrodilló en la cama y con gran fuerza que, para mi debilidad era descomunal, apretó mi garganta. 

- ¡Coagh!...d..detente - 

- ¡Discúlpate! - ... 

- ¡Nein! [No] -

- ¡Discúlpate ahora! -

Se nubló mi vista, el aire me hacía falta y mi cabeza dolía, como si fuera a estallar. Apreté mis labios hasta sangrarlos, que humillante, ¡¿Cómo era posible que YO, el Grandioso Preußen Königreich, tuviera que disculparse ante tan despreciable ser?; no pude más, no tenía opción, tuve que ceder.

- L...lo..s..siento...¡aaah! -

Me liberó y comencé a respirar agitadamente. En sus ojos violetas, bajo su fría y sádica expresión, había un brillo que atormentó a mis sueños cada noche a partir de ese día.

- Jamás vuelvas a insultarme...ya no eres tan grande, ¿nee pequeño Prussia?.

- Eres tan solo un triste pedazo más que me pertenece. Has de servirme en silencio, sumiso y te atendrás a mis deseos. Cualquier acto de rebeldía...será castigado. -

Le miré, no dijo más, no fue necesario, salió de la alcoba, azotando detrás la puerta y ya no escuchaba las risas de los que en la nieve se divertían. Entonces un frío intenso se apoderó de mí, sabía que lo odiaba y también...sabía que deseaba morir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III.**

No me pregunten que mañana nueva sería esa, solo pasaba mis días como si de una larga pesadilla se tratara.

Uno de los jóvenes que habitaba la casa de Rusia, Lithuania, trajo a mi el almuerzo, al que, por nueva vez me negué a siquiera mirar.

-Sr. Gilbert, es necesario que coma...van semanas que no prueba más que agua. -

- No me interesa Toris...te habrás dado cuenta de cuales son mis intenciones. -

- Desaparecer. -

- Ja [Si]...¿cuándo será?. -

- Los reinos no desaparecen Sr. Gilbert, no tan fácil. -

Dijo mientras posaba la charola en la mesa céntrica de la amplia habitación, después se acercó a mi y pude ver la nobleza en sus ojos serenos.

- Solo cuando su memoria es olvidada, cuando el más poderoso absorbe la esencia del primero o si es atravesado por el repudio de una nación...la guerra y su destrucción. –

- Sabes mucho... –

- Usted también lo sabe...pues, fue usted quien regresó del sueño eterno al

Sacro Imperio Romano. Estaba enterado que lo que mantenía su esencia en este mundo, aferrándose a la vida era el amor y el recuerdo de alguien..ese que jamás le olvidó. Se valió de eso para formar a... -

- West. -

- Le dejo la bandeja aquí...se que comerá...si desea ver alguna vez más a su hermano...con permiso. -

Siempre admiré la sabiduría con que Toris formulaba sus palabras, de su boca solo fluía sensatez y precisión. Admiré la charola por largo rato, ni siquiera podía escribir en mi diario para descargar la tormenta que se creaba en mi, estaba privado de todo lo que amaba. El aroma dulce de la fruta, el calor del café y el perfecto dorado de las wurst hicieron agua mi boca. Fue un recuerdo, una sonrisa de mi hermano y sin darme cuenta, ya había arrasado con la comida entera. De la nada desbordaba la lluvia de mis ojos, un profundo vacío llenaba mi pecho y dolía. Me volví a la cama y sollocé en silencio hasta quedarme dormido.

Quizás pasaron horas, no lo sé, pero en algún momento lo decidí.

''No es el destino, es mi decisión, he de desaparecer por amor.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV.**

Ya no quise volver a comer, tiraba esta por el inodoro o se la daba al fofo minino que, de vez en vez se colaba a mi prisión, por más cómoda que esta pareciera. Todos esperaban mi recuperación, se suponía que tomaba mis medicamentos y me terminaba el alimento, pero era obvio que no había mejora, estaba colmándole la paciencia a Rusia...me lo dejó muy claro en esa ocasión.

- Tu crees que me haces el tonto pero ¡NYET!, me doy cuenta de que no comes Prussiya, pero solo te diré, ¡que no dejaré que desaparezcas!. ¡Eres mío!, ¡¿se te olvida?. -

- ¿...? -

Ahora, ¿a que venía esa escena?, no entendí nada mientras me gritoneaba, solo se que le sonreí y dije.

- Tráeme a mi hermano. -

- ¡NYET!, no le llamaré. -

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me concedas mi voluntad?. -

- ...No te mueras. -

- ... -

Esa misma noche, mientras dormía, recibí una visita que marcaría mi futuro...mi final.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V.**** [Yaoi]**

Creí que mi corazón ya no latía, era difícil de decirlo, no escuchaba mucho, solo unos murmullos por parte de dos hombres; de inmediato reconocí esa voz…era…

- Russland…permíteme cuidar de mein bruder, solo esta noche… -

- …Da…está bien…solo por que hicimos una promesa. Je…¿sabes?...el no ha dejado de llamarte…

Se hizo el silencio, solo la respiración de West y sus manos que me acariciaban; sentado al borde de la cama podía percibir su mirada. Como extrañaba su calor y su aroma.

- Bruder…te he extrañado…me has hecho tanta falta. –

- West… -

- ¡Brud…! –

- ¡Apresúrate antes de que venga….¡ -

Un nuevo silencio, mudó esos bellos labios que es entreabrieron en sorpresa para mi.

No me di cuenta de nada, pero en un instante, en la oscuridad me encontraba siendo besado por él. Aquél pequeño al que le dí mi amor. Sería el quien volviera a hacer latir mi corazón, al menos en ese instante.

Si, me sonrojé, la suavidad de esas manos grandes y fuertes con que me estrechaba, tan frías, tan cálidas; me llevaban a un delirio, robándome un suspiro.

- W…Wes…t…aaah~… -

- Bruder… -

- Yo… -

- No tengas miedo…no te haría daño. –

- Nein [No]…si él nos descubre… -

- Que se atreva a separarnos. –

Mi pequeño West no sabía lo que decía. No sabía que lo que hacíamos en ese momento, era para mi el suicidio. Si Russia se enteraba de que falté a mi palabra…

- Date prisa…hazlo… -

Lloré…después de todo, afloró en mi el humano que sigo siendo; fue la primera vez que me quebré ante alguien.

- Bruder…¿por qué lloras?...yo estoy aquí para ti… -

Mi pequeño Reich corría por el castillo, jugando con una espada de madera mientras yo me reunía con el anciano Von Bismark a revisar algunos planos de estrategias, cuando, de pronto, escuchamos el sonido de uno de los candelabros caer y un grito, que identifiqué de inmediato, era mi niño.

Dejé todo para ir con él, hallándole en el pasillo; en el suelo se sujetaba la pierna, donde el pesado metal le había golpeado al caer.

- Br..bruder… -

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Apenas podía pronunciar palabra; siempre fue tan lindo, me destrozaba el verlo llorar y solo pude abrazarlo con fuerza, protector, murmurándole con todo mi amor:

- ''West…¿por qué lloras?...yo estoy aquí para ti''. –

Solo me fue suficiente una dulce sonrisa de sus labios, sonrisa con la que correspondía en ese instante, aquel instante en que volvió a besarme y le devoraba con la misma pasión que me entregaba.

No había tiempo, sin embargo el deseaba que todo fuera perfecto. ''Que se atreva alguien a separar estas almas que se vuelven una sola''.

- West…ich… -

- Ich liebe dich… -

Tan pronto, sus manos me desvestían en plenitud, esas que al mismo tiempo me tocaban con lujuria. ¿Lo hacía por amor o por que era mi deseo?, ¿debía decirle que al darle mi cuerpo, le estaba entregando toda mi esencia?. Robó mi aliento, sentí justo cuando me hacía ''suyo''. Suyo-suyo-suyo-suyo, esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza, mezclándose con gemidos agudos que se ahogaban con nuestras lenguas incansables, pasión en silencio.

Esa noche, nos amamos, fuego emanó de nuestros cuerpos candentes al igual que el sudor con que nos deslizábamos.

Un dolor y placer continuo, se volvía más constante, más violento. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda y el mordía mi cuello; aún arde mi piel con su recuerdo, el delicado aroma de su piel, el amargo sabor de la cerveza en sus labios embriagándome a placer y la sal de mis lágrimas que no se detenían. Esa noche firmé la sentencia, el pago por amor, firmé con sangre mi muerte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI.**

La madrugada nos alcanzó en un dulce sueño. Solo un sueño y no quise abrir mis ojos a la mañana que me reclamaba con un rayo de luz pasando entre las cortinas. Solo recibí una caricia en mi rostro y lo miré…supe entonces que no había soñado.

- Bruder, guten morgen… ¿wie geths?... [Hermano, buenos días… ¿cómo estás?.] –

- …West… -

Una sonrisa me bastó para ser feliz aunque sea en ese momento, cerré mis ojos y una lágrima se me escapó. Cuando abrí mis ojos una vez más, busqué su silueta en la cama y ya no estaba. Me levanté a prisa buscándole en la habitación pero no había nada. Tomé mi camiseta negra de manga larga, cubriéndome lo suficiente para poder pararme a la ventana a mirar la nieve espesa que caía. Una tormenta se aproximaba…fue lo mejor que West partiera…de seguro no quiso importunar mi sueño. En el cristal veía mi reflejo…lo acaricié a la altura de mis ojos distorsionados por la humedad y este lloró por mi, las lágrimas que mi cuerpo ya no podía derramar, ya no más.

''Debe ser lluvia, gotas de lluvia que brotan de mis ojos''.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII.**

Debía cumplir con mi promesa. Ese día acepté los alimentos, no me emocionaba mucho el probar bocado, sin embargo noté que a Rusia le robaba algunas sonrisas de alegría. Probablemente hubiera sido mi imaginación, estaba cansado del aislamiento, siempre he sido un águila real que ama en los cielos volar, me animé a pedir un permiso.

- Solo será a los alrededores, no intentaré nada pero déjame salir. –

- …Adelante entonces…no tengo razón para negarme mientras estés cumpliendo tu parte del trato Prussiya. -

- ¿En verdad puedo salir?. –

- Da…si eso te hace feliz. –

- ¡Vielen danke Russland! [Gracias Rusia] –

Ambos hicimos un silencio ensordecedor, nos miramos y sin decir nada salí a prisa por la puerta principal. Toris me abrigó demasiado, me dio mil sacos y bufandas, me sentía oprimido y era lo que menos necesitaba, así que al salir me quite un par de abrigos y el sombrero, solo una gabardina y la bufanda bastaban para mi. Libertad, abrí mis brazos con la vista al cielo y grité a todo pulmón:

- ¡Der Ruhm von Preußen durchstezen! [La Gloria de Prussia prevalecerá]. –

Y ya no volví a llorar, sonreí al cielo que se abrió en un brillo sobre mi cuerpo, mi destino se marcó y acepté mi sacrificio. Sentía las miradas sobre mí, todos me observaban y desde la ventana del despacho el me vigilaba.

1947

Pasaron las horas, los días, los años y tenía una extraña mejoría…yo lo llamo ''la mejoría de la muerte''; en algún momento me volví indispensable al servicio de Rusia y mi trabajo era ordenar sus archivos y papeleras de documentos.

- ¿Qué harás con todo este desorden Russland?. –

Le dije al abrir una caja vieja y empolvada que estaba detrás de los archiveros con fechas actuales.

- Ah…revísala tú y deshecha lo que creas conveniente. –

- Esta bien, como digas. –

Comencé a indagar, prestamos, pagarés…

- Tratado de no agresión con Alemania…. –

- ¿Uh?...¿dijiste algo Prussia?. –

- Nein…nada…solo que tienes mucha basura aquí. –

- Ahh…da…lo sé…pero hay algunas cosas de las que no quisiera deshacerme aún. –

- Ja [Si]… -

La mayoría de esos papeles los destruí, se hacían tiras y podía verlas sangrar, como los tirajes de mi corazón. Guardé el tratado firmado por Alemania…era una manera de tener algo suyo físicamente.

Comencé a mover papelería de su escritorio, siempre lo atiborraba de pilas y pilas de documentos que Belarus nos hacía llegar a diario, entre el desorden, una pila de los mismos se cayó. –

- Ah…rayos.. –

- Nee..Prussiya, ¿ty v poryadke? [¿Estás bien?] –

- Si, descuida, todo en or….den… -

Del suelo, un citatorio, una asamblea ante los países…pude verlos a todos, cerré mis ojos y en el cielo un buitre sobrevolaba en círculos, descendiendo lentamente.

- ¿Qué es…esto?... –

- ¿Qué es qu…?...¡deja eso!... –

- ¿Para qué se reunirán? –

- Eso es algo que no te interesa. –

- ¡Me interesa por que como aves de rapiña se dividen lo que es mío!. –

- ¡Era tuyo Prussiya!, ¡era tuyo!, ya no posees nada, ahora eres mío, ¿entiendes?, ¡mío!...ya me encargaré de estos idiotas pero tu tienes que mantener tu gran boca cerrada. Ahora, dame ese citado… -

La frialdad se apoderó de mi, extendí mi brazo y le entregué…mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi historia, mi sangre y mi gloria.

''Como buitres sobre mi cabeza me acechan y la muerte no espera, yo solo ruego por volverte a ver''.

Por decisión de los Aliados, Prusia fue declarada en 1947 oficialmente disuelta como unidad administrativa y Estado alemán.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII.**

La noche cae y las palabras de Iván seguían sonando en mi cabeza como la más violenta de las tormentas, y una violenta melodía, al ritmo del 3er movimiento de la sonata #23 ''Appasionata'' que interpretaba con maestría, aquella ira vuelta arte se expresaba a través de mis manos a una increíble velocidad, apasionado, el cielo a oscuras que se ilumina con un rayo, un destello sobre el hermoso piano y mi silueta. Cada nota, precisa y agresiva, como fluida y delicada, creo haber visto fuego en cada toque contra las teclas, cerré mis ojos y deje que mi alma se expresara salvaje, más aquel ambiente que me envolvía se rompió con el llamado de su voz.

- Prussiya.. –

No respondí y continué moviéndome como la lluvia que asotaba el enorme cristal del salón.

- ¡Prussiya! –

De nuevo le ignoré, desde la entrada principal del lugar, los que con Rusia formaban uno me observaban en silencio.

Lithuania mira con miedo y asombro al mayor ante su tan pronta llegada.

- S…señor Rusia. –

- ¿Qué está pasando, nee Lithuania?...¿qué es todo esto?. –

Apenas escuchaba lo que hablaban.

El joven se queda atónito y pálido mientras la pieza llega al momento en que sus notas se vuelven calmas… y una vez más se libera con fuerza.

- Detente ahora Prussiya, tengo que decirte algo. –

No quería escuchar lo que estaba de más, una realidad que conocía desde aquel día que me llevaron con ellos.

La música corría por mis venas y en ese momento, una vez más aquel buitre, bajaba y bajaba, cada día estaba más cerca al igual que el final de la pieza, los gritos del ruso poco me importaban, no quería escuchar, silencio todos, déjenme tocar la sonata de mi muerte, déjenme sentir que en mi féretro sigue latiendo mi corazón, cállense todos y déjenme en paz, déjenme terminar.

- ¡Prussiya! –

- … -

- ¡Prussiya se acabó!...¡PRUSSIYA ESTÁS ACABADO! –

Terminé la pieza y me quedé mirando mis manos…temblando, Rusia se acercó a mi, tomándome de los hombros y yo seguía frío.

- Descuida…de lo que posees…me he quedado con lo más valioso. –

- ¿Qué sería eso?... –

Respondí con seriedad.

- Contigo. –

- ¡…..!

Al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, el reajuste de las fronteras en Europa oriental supuso la anexión por parte de la Unión Soviética de los territorios polacos al Este del río Bug. Como compensación, Polonia se anexionó las regiones alemanas de Silesia y Pomerania oriental. A su vez, la Prusia Oriental fue dividida en dos partes: la meridional se adjudicó a Polonia, mientras que la septentrional fue anexada por la Unión Soviética, incluyendo Königsberg.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX.**

Algo cambió, ya no discutíamos como antes y me sentía a gusto con él a mi lado. El trabajo y los días eran más llevaderos y agradables, reíamos como no lo hacíamos antes y nos tuvimos la confianza de abrir nuestros corazones para contar nuestro sentir…al igual que yo, Iván sufría de la soledad aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

Quizás era mi imaginación, sin embargo le notaba tan atento y animado cuando hablaba yo sobre mis historias de guerra y cruzadas, ''los días de Gloria del reino de Prusia'' gritaba mientras el aplaudía cuando actuaba las escenas donde vencía a mis enemigos, no importaba cuantas veces le platicara lo mismo, el siempre me escuchaba y yo me sentía feliz de tener a quien hablarle ahora…claro no siempre fue así, ocasionalmente éramos interrumpidos por cierta…persona.

- Cuéntame más sobre ti Prusia. –

- ¡Claro!, ahora te contaré como es que vencí a Francia en la guerra Franco-Prusiana, kesese. –

- Ah…muy bien, muy bien. –

- Verás, todo empezó con una car… -

- ¡Rusia onii chan!. –

- ¡AH!...e…es…B…Bela..rus…¡nyaaaa!. –

- ¡Shhh!, no llores Russland, comportate. -

Lo abofetee un par de veces para que cobrara calma, jajaja, honestamente me parecía tan divertido verlo de esa manera.

- Bien…ahora…haremos esto, pero debes prometer que no llorarás… -

- Ujum…. –

Asintió algo asustado y no estaba de más, Belarus es muy hermosa pero…ciertamente intimidante con su obsesión por Iván. Le tomé del brazo y lo escondí debajo del escritorio que se movía por que no dejaba de temblar.

- Te dije que dejes de moverte, te descubrirá si sigues lloriqueando. –

- Ah…p..pero…no funcionará…ella me huele… -

- ….Solo cálmate y todo saldrá bien. –

- Onii chan, hoy te preparé algo delicioso para co….mer….¿tú que haces aquí?. –

Interrumpió ella en la oficina, empujando la puerta como en veces anteriores; sentía su mirada algo despectiva, era obvio que le molestaba que pasara tanto tiempo con Russland y me lo hacía saber cada vez que podía.

- Jum..bueno, eso no importa…¿en dónde está onii chan?. –

- No lo sé, el me dejó encargado momentáneamente de sus asuntos, creo que salió a una junta. –

- ¿Qué?...y no me dijo nada…ahora no podrá comer la Ukha que le he preparado. –

- Es…una lastima…pero te aseguro que en cuanto vuelva, le diré que coma lo que le has prepara.. –

- No es necesario que hagas nada…yo se lo diré personalmente, compermiso. –

- …Adelante… -

La puerta se cerró, pasaron unos segundos y me asomé buscando a Iván que se veía más calmado…diré que me pareció encantador verlo de esa manera abrazando sus piernas y me miró.

- ¿Puedo salir ya?. –

- ….Ja [si], se ha ido. –

- Nee…Prusia, gracias. –

- Ksé…no lo hice por ti, aún tengo que contarte como fue que patee a Francia…y si te intoxicas con la comida de Belarus me hubiera sido imposible. –

Me sonrió mientras salía de su escondite, le di la mano para ayudarle y en cuanto estuvo de pie, me abrazo con fuerza. Eso no me lo esperaba.

- En verdad gracias. –

- ….De nada. –

- …Y bien…sigue platicándome tus estrategias. –

- Jajaja…claro pero…¿no sería algo complicado hacerlo aquí?...ella podría regresar. –

- Ah..e…es verdad…no quiero…entonces…salgamos… -

- Muy bien… -

Agarramos nuestros abrigos y las bufandas rápidamente y atravesamos el extenso lugar, sus largos pasillos, sus escaleras a hurtadillas, me sentía como cuando pequeño, la diferencia es que ahora tenía con quien reírme de mis travesuras. Al salir, corrimos lo más que pudimos alejarnos del palacio hasta la ciudad. Moscú estaba envuelta en nieve, el frío después de octubre aumentaba de modo considerable y pequeños copos de nieve caían del cielo en un bello espectáculo invernal.

La caminata duró largo tiempo, se preguntarán por que les estoy contando esto…creo que lo podrían considerar muy trivial y de poca importancia pero para mí significó mucho en su momento y hasta la actualidad.

Cansados, tomamos asiento en la entrada de una biblioteca que tenía un gran árbol, el cual perdía su follaje poco a poco.

- Y así fue como ganamos la guerra contra Francia. –

- Vaya, que grandiosa historia, lo hiciste bien. –

- Claro que lo hice bien, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?. –

- Jajaja, es verdad. Nee…Prusiya… -

- Dime. –

- ¿Eres feliz conmigo?. –

- …Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a estar contigo. –

- Costumbre…sabes…desde que llegaste… -

- .¿….? –

- Mi vida ha cambiado… -

- ¿Para mal?. –

- Nyet… -

Se puso de pie y tomó dos hojas de un ''mandschurische Esche'' [árbol común de Rusia y países asiáticos] al igual que dos frutos de este. Acumuló la nieve en un bultito sin forma aparente y trato de moldearlo colocando las hojas largas a los lados y los dos frutos como ojos y descubrí lo que era.

- ¿Un conejo?. –

- Da…un lindo conejo blanco. –

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?. –

- Eso representas para mí. –

- No entiendo. –

- Eres mi conejo blanco…aquel que ha traído suerte y felicidad a mi vida…aprendí algunas cosas con China…y una de ellas era el significado de los conejos. –

- … -

- Por eso Prussiya…quiero que seas feliz aquí conmigo. –

- ….Lo intentaré. –

- Gracias. –

Si me ruboricé, estaba algo incómodo…más bien nervioso…jamás me habían dicho que le causaba felicidad a alguien…por parte de West recibía admiración y amabilidad…después de todo soy su hermano mayor pero…jamás tuve un amigo que me hablara de esa manera.

- Nein [no] Rusia…vielen dank an sie [Gracias a ti].

Ambos sonreímos y continuamos hasta el anochecer caminando bajo la nieve de la fría capital de Moscú.

''¿A que horas dejamos que esta amistad se nos escapara de las manos?''.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X.**

16 de abril de 1947

''No nos engañemos: estamos inmersos en una guerra fría''. 

No sabía con precisión lo que estaba pasando; estaba confinado a esas paredes que me privaban de la libertad la mayor parte del tiempo y al trabajo de oficina como asistente de Rusia, pero, de algo estaba seguro, una nueva guerra silenciosa y cruda como el invierno se estaba desatando entre  
América y la URSS.  
Algunos creen que empezó todo al finalizar la WWII, sin embargo yo se que este roce entre potencias venía desde tiempos anteriores…desde antes que mi hermano cayera…ambos deseaban colocar su propio sistema económico, ambos monstruos deseaban tragarse a los demás, usándolos como a sus  
títeres. Distintas guerras financiadas por ambos bandos se generaron para perjudicar respectivamente a sus economías, el tiempo corría rápidamente y era vital hacerse de aliados para poder continuar, mi hermano se negó a un sistema comunista…y la Alemania oriental y occidental se separaron por medio  
de un bloqueo temporal…lo peor estaba por venir. 

1955  
Continuaban los días, todo estaba un poco acelerado y sucedían cosas de las que por alguna extraña razón, no querían que yo me enterara.  
La situación se tornaba tensa, notaba a Rusia muy estresado en su oficina mientras revisaba cada 5 minutos los mismos documentos con gran preocupación…comencé a alarmarme. 

- Russland…¿todo está bien?. – 

- Nyet…nada está bien…ese tonto americano está colmando mi paciencia. – 

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?. – 

Le dije mientras me acercaba a su lado, en verdad estaba tenso como una piedra y me limité a tocar su hombro, correspondido con su mano sobre la mía y un suspiro pesado. 

- Aaah…en verdad que se ha vuelto mi tortura y fastidio…se ha empeñado en tratar de poner a todos en mi contra…es por que es un cobarde y me tiene miedo...solo esta provocandome. – 

- La Unión Soviética se ha expandido considerablemente después de la guerra.– 

- Lo sé…¿no es grandioso?...somos una de las potencias mundiales…pero ese triste intento de héroe cree que el se merece todo, pretende detenerme…yo hice más en la guerra, él solo se sentaba en su trono a ver como los aliados nos enfrentábamos a Alema… - 

- ….Lo sé. – 

- …No se que hacer…tu hermano también se revela ante mi poder. – 

- …. – 

- Estabas enterado… - 

- Ja [si]. – 

- Tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas…necesito hacer algo… Prussia… redacta un citatorio hacia Varsovia…necesito de Polonia…cita al bloque del Este, me serán útiles. – 

- ¿Qué deberé poner?. – 

- Dile que necesito una asamblea urgente…algún modo en el que no intenten nada estúpido en contra de la URSS. – 

- ¿Un tratado? – 

- Da…un pacto de lealtad…si se revelan morirán. – 

- …. – 

No respondí, recuerdo que esa voz me hizo erizar la piel…no soportaría la traición…los besos de West aún ardían en mi piel…¿Qué me sucedería cuando el se enterara?. Comencé a escribir a Polonia…aquel que se había quedado con algo de mi territorio, pero debía obedecer sumiso a los deseos del señor de la casa. Envié la carta a Varsovia con la firma de Iván y su sello, el citatorio se mando a el bloque y todos se vieron ese mismo año para comprometerse y dar palabra de amistad.

El Tratado de Amistad, Colaboración y Asistencia Mutua, más conocido como Pacto de Varsovia por la ciudad en que fue firmado, fue un acuerdo de cooperación militar firmado en 1955 por los países del Bloque del Este. Diseñado bajo liderazgo de la Unión de Repúblicas Socialistas Soviéticas,  
su objetivo expreso era contrarrestar la amenaza de la Organización del Tratado del Atlántico Norte (OTAN), y en especial el rearme de la República Federal Alemana, a la que los acuerdos de París permitían reorganizar sus fuerzas armadas.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI. Parte 1.**

''Quizás no debimos confundir…''

Russland…ich…

Tenía miedo…aún seguían sus palabras en mi mente ''si se revelan morirán''. ¿Tanto poder tenía el sobre mí?, ¿tanto que con cada frase o su sola presencia se imponía sobre mi pequeño reino que se consumía?. No quería pensar en ello…no había motivo, solo el tiempo hablaría por si solo; en ese momento creí que era lo mejor…en este lo dudo pero no puedo volver al pasado.

Creo que me he demorado un poco. Ya son varios los días que no tomaba mi diario…jajaja, Lithuania me ha reñido, más bien estaba preocupado, aunque también se tomó la molestia la hermosa Bielorrusia:

- De nuevo estás forzando la vista…ya te he dicho que dejes esa tontería, a ese paso quedarás tuerto por completo y serás más inútil de lo que ya eres. –

Sus palabras jamás surtieron efecto en mí, solamente dejaba que se las llevara el viento..después de todo era una mujer celosa de mi presencia. Ah, pero estoy divagando en sucesos actuales, volveré a retomar el curso de la historia que lleva mi diario.

Decía pues, querido diario, fue a principios de 1956, no estoy del todo seguro…mi memoria ha empezado a fallar; Russland y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, era un verdadero lazo de amistad que nos ataba. Durante esos lapsos yo procuraba aprender todo de él, ahora era su turno de contarme sus historias.

Los waltz [vals], las princesas de la época zarista. Los salones lujosos y los banquetes para la crema y nata de la sociedad y la curiosa historia de una pequeña duquesa. La tragedia. Las lágrimas caían sin detenerse de sus ojos violetas. Lo abracé.

Era como un tierno niño recordando una terrible pesadilla, ráfagas, gritos, llantos, sangre y muerte. Me pregunté entonces ¿cómo había llegado a ser una potencia con esos miedos?; estaba perturbado, tanto que escondía a un demonio interno que usaba para devorar sin piedad alguna a la hora del combate.

- Y…¿qué pasó con Anya?. –

- Todos la creyeron muerta pero…yo ordené la ayudaran a escapar.. –

- ¡¿Sobrevivió?...pero…dijeron que… -

- Da…dijeron pero la realidad fue otra…no podía dejar que destruyeran su sonrisa…aquella pequeña alegre que siempre me trató como a un amigo más…la conocí a sus bellos 14 años en un vals realizado por el Zar Nicolás Románova. –

- ¿La amabas?... –

- ….En verdad la amaba… -

- Salvaste su vida… -

- No lo sé…¿fue mejor que sufriera la pérdida de sus hermanas, la duquesa y su padre?...soy un monstruo…Prussiya..yo.. –

Me dolía…

- Pero la protegiste hasta el final Russland…ella debe estarte muy agradecida. –

- Tu hiciste lo mismo… -

- ¿…..? –

- Cuando tu rey quiso partir. –

- Fritz… -

**Capítulo XI. Parte 2.**

De nuevo viajé más atrás, a los días de juventud de mi querido Friederich II der Große, rey de Prussia. Era un alma noble pero indomable…fue él mi primer amor.

- ¡Nein Preußen!. No quiero seguir aquí, estoy harto de todo esto, es una farsa, una mentira, amo a la música y a los libros pero estoy cansado de caminar derecho, de jamás equivocarme, de la ropa de seda y de las alhajas por todo el cuerpo. Solo quiero libertad. –

- …No puedes negarte a tu realidad. Eres joven, te acostumbrarás con el paso del tiem… -

- ¡NEIN!, me niego a eso. Me iré y no podrás hacer nada. –

- ….¿Con él?. –

- Si…con él. –

Mi corazón latía furioso, retorciéndose de rabia y planee el sabotaje de su fuga.

''…quizás nos dejamos llevar…''

Estaba celoso…no compartiría a mi príncipe con un simple sirviente, un triste capitán del ejército; maldito sea por siempre, robándose el amor de ese joven rubio y de ojos claros como el agua, tan delicado; no me di cuenta de que solo lograría su decline a la muerte interna después de lo ocurrido.

Detengan a los fugitivos, apresen al capitán y al joven príncipe, ese sería su castigo pero el Rey padre pensaba distinto a mí.

- Matenlo. –

- ¿Qué?. P…pero mi señor, es el capitán de nuestro ejército, ¿cómo…? –

- No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, he dado mi orden. –

- S…si…gran Rey. –

Hice una reverencia, ante él siempre me limitaba a obedecer en silencio y dándome la vuelta caminé por el pasillo alfombrado en telas rojas rumbo a la salida, pero fui detenido por su voz una vez más.

- Por último… -

- ¿…? –

- Quiero que Friederich esté presente durante su ejecución, su rebeldía me deshonra y su vulgar preferencia me humilla….terriblemente.. –

Pasé saliva con dificultad, el estómago me daba vueltas y creí que perdería la conciencia en ese instante que me puse más frío que un témpano de hielo.

- Cuando haya sufrido lo suficiente… -

Voltee sobre mi hombro abriendo mis ojos cual platos, podía leer sus pensamientos al ver a sus ojos decepcionados, como en su viejo rostro yacía la vergüenza y el dolor de su terrible decisión.

- …el será el siguiente. –

- ¡PERO MI REY!, ¡ES EL PRÍNCIPE!... –

Refuté de inmediato, girándome hacia él con desesperación, era la primera vez que le alzaba la voz y me arrodillé ante su presencia.

- ¡He dado mi orden, Prussia, no me retes!. –

- ¡POR FAVOR, OS RUEGO MISERICORDIA!. –

- ¡¿Estás dispuesto a vivir bajo la mofa del Reino, de Europa y el mundo entero, albergando en Königsberg a un príncipe traidor y…desviado?. –

- …Sí… -

- …Que así sea entonces Prussia…solo denle prisión por un tiempo…debe aprender su lección…a no faltar jamás a su destino. Ahora retírate de mi vista. –

Temblaba entonces…como tiemblo ahora y me odio por mi egoísmo que me hizo destruir a quien amaba.

- ¿Prussia?... –

¿Era su voz que me llamaba?; esa noche bajé a los calabozos para verlo…su rostro había perdido luz y su mirada profundidad.

- ¿Fritz?... –

- ¡Prussia!...¿has venido a sacarme de aquí?. –

Lo ví detrás de los barrotes sujetándolos con fuerza, sus delicadas manos enrojecidas con el metal de los grilletes en sus muñecas.

- Nein…no puedo…tu padre lo ha ordenado…no quiero arriesgarte a muerte. –

- Lo prefiero a seguir encerrado. –

Tomé las llaves de la celda para abrirla, introduciéndome en esta. Quería asegurarme de que en verdad seguía ahí conmigo…y le tomé en mis brazos, correspondido.

- Oh Prussia…¿qué he hecho?...¿cómo pudo salir mal?. Ahora…él está…Gilbert, Gilbert, sostenme…sostenme con fuerza y no me permitas que me separe de ti. –

Sus caricias en mi espalda, como tallaba su rostro en mi pecho humedeciendo mis vestimentas, el aroma de su cabello que aspiraba hundiendo mi rostro en su hombro, el sabor salino de sus lágrimas y el calor de sus mejillas sonrojadas…

- Jamás… -

''…quizás el amor entre nosotros se fue dando por roces…''

Y me juró que no me dejaría, se entregó por completo a su reino y lloró mientras me entregaba su cuerpo y su alma. Yo lo hice desaparecer y no me di cuenta de ello hasta que era demasiado tarde. Entre llanto toque su suave piel y ahí contra los muros fríos consumamos un pacto de lealtad, devorándome su alma hasta el alba.

Ahora que lo pienso…cada vez que me veía en la necesidad de saberlo mío y viceversa…lloraba…su llanto…me grita…mi nombre…

- ¡Prussia!... –

Fritz…te mentí…¿podrás perdonarme?...yo fui quien te mató…

- ¡Prussiya!. –

- ¡….! –

- ….Estás…llorando… -

- ¡….! –

No me percaté y de mis ojos estas caían sin sentido como aquella vez. Sentí las manos de Iván sobre mis mejillas, limpiando mi rostro y yo aún no lo podía creer…quizás aún divagaba en mis memorias.

Le miré y no lo pensé más, lanzándome a sus brazos le sostuve con fuerza como a Fritz, pero esta vez era yo quien se derrumbaba.

- Russland…sostenme…sostenme con fuerza y no me permitas que me separe de ti. –

- ….Jamás…Prussiya… -

Y me sostuvo contra su pecho.

''…roces de una añorada amistad.''


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII.**

Nos distanciamos…

''Estabamos tan vulnerables…''

…teníamos miedo…

''…tan indefensos…''

…no queríamos afrontarlo…

''…no queríamos que sucediera…''

…luchábamos contra esa sensación…

''…pero sabíamos que estábamos perdiendo…''

…la batalla más importante de nuestras vidas.

''…la batalla en contra del amor.''

Y solo veía el tiempo correr, el estrés era aún más constante y se corría un rumor por la casa respecto a una posible revolución…Iván casi no encontraba paz.

El trabajo en la oficina se estancó después de unos días, me comenzaba a aburrir ya que Russland y yo estábamos algo distanciados desde…esa vez, y pues andaba más ocupado con su nuevo pasatiempo; la jardinería se había convertido en un modo de relajación…aunque no se le daba muy bien.

A diario, mientras yo me sentaba en la sala a pintar, si, ese era mi pasatiempo…me gustaba pasar el pincel húmedo por el lienzo, recreando un paisaje, plasmaba las imágenes de mi pasado, los campos de Königsberg y el grandioso castillo…¡oh!, pero de nuevo me estoy saliendo del tema. Decía pues que él a diario salía de su cuarto improvisado, lleno de tierra, con un mal rostro muy decepcionado…y me imaginaba el por que.

- ¿Qué sucede Russland? -

- Hmmm…no es nada… -

- ¿Acaso no has obtenido resultado con tus plantas?. –

- ¿Cómo sabes? –

- En realidad solo tenía la sospecha pero ya me lo has confirmado kesese~. –

- Jum…tramposo. –

- Ksé, solo astuto... ¿entonces? –

- Da…mis girasoles no crecen. –

- ¿Estás sembrando girasoles?.-

- Da da, son tan lindos. Su color es muy cálido y me hace sentir que tendré muchos soles en casa. –

- Je…de seguro algo estás haciendo mal. –

- Nee…pero hice lo que es obvio. Puse la tierra en la maceta, enterré la semilla y le puse mucha agua. –

- Nein…si oprimes la tierra demasiado, no le permitirás hacer raíz, si no colocas la semilla a cierta profundidad, será inestable y si le echas demasiada agua la ahogarás. –

- Oh…¿en serio?..hmm sabes mucho Prussiya. Cada vez me sorprendes más. –

- Es que soy genial kesese. –

- ¡Ah! Da da, si que lo eres. –

- Bueno…entonces déjame ayudarte con eso. –

- Ujum…gracias. –

Yo había aprendido algo de jardinería con Francis en aquellos tiempos que fuimos buenos amigos, especialmente era el cuidado de las rosas pero me imaginaba que sería un trato similar respecto a la delicadeza…después de todo seguían siendo plantas.

Ambos sembramos una sola maceta y decidimos que a ella le dedicaríamos todo nuestro tiempo pues lo requería.

Las noches eran bastante frías, así que cerrábamos todas las ventanas y colocábamos un bombillo para brindarle algo de calor.

Siempre nos cerciorábamos de acomodar bien la maceta en el centro de la única mesa en la habitación deteriorada.

Los días siguieron el curso y una mañana, mientras todos dormíamos, fuimos despertados por un repentino grito.

- ¡PRUSSIYA! –

Casi me caigo de las escaleras por la rapidez con que bajé las mismas, el entrar nos encontramos con una amplia sonrisa y en sus manos, cargando la maceta, pude ver cuando me asomé, un triste brote que apenas se asomaba a la superficie.

- ¿Solo por eso nos has armado tanto alboroto?. –

- ¡Ujum! ... ¿no es hermosa?...crecerá tan alta y fuerte como yo. –

- Hmmm… -

- Nee…¿estás molesto?. –

- Nein nein…solo que me llevé un buen susto…creí que algo te había pasado. –

- … -

Pude ver que sus mejillas se encendían calidamente…del mismo modo las mías lo hicieron.

Aquél girasol iba creciendo al igual que la sonrisa de Russland. Ya podía verse el pequeño y dorado botón luchando por florecer; crecía cada vez más hasta crear un largo tallo, joven con una flor pequeña que pronto se abriría más. En verdad que todo estaba de maravilla hasta aquél día…todos quedamos sorprendidos.

Por la mañana, después del almuerzo, Iván se adelantó para revisar a su bello girasol y de inmediato su grito llamando a Lithuania se escuchó por toda la casa, lleno de ira.

- ¡LITHUANIA! –

- ¿Qué sucede Sr. Russ…¡ah!. –

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¡Russland, suelta a Toris!. –

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Lithuania? –

- Ah...y...yo…no se a que se refiere…Sr. Russia. –

El pobre chico apenas si podía formular palabra siendo sujetado por la mandíbula con fuerza, aquella que ya conocía. El miedo le hacía tartamudear y el dolor llenaba sus ojos de lágrimas. Aquél brillo volvió en sus ojos violetas, aquél que me hizo sufrir un escalofrío.

No comprendía que pasaba y al igual que Toris, observamos al suelo detrás de Iván…lo vimos, aquella maceta destrozada al igual que el tallo de la planta…yo sabía que no existía remedio pero necesitaba calmar a Russland.

- Russland, con calma…podemos arreglarlo con…una vara y un lazo…de algún modo po… -

- ¡NYET!, ¡no sabré mucho de plantas pero me doy cuenta de que eso ya no tiene solución, ¡NO QUIERAS MENTIRME!. –

- ¡…! –

- ¡Aaaagh! –

Estaba furioso y sin tentarse, lanzó contra mi a Toris, algo delgado, aún más que yo, salió disparado contra mía pero pude sostenerlo. No dejaba de llorar y temblaba…incluso yo temblé cuando paso por un lado, su aura me congeló y sin más palabras se encerró en su despacho.

- Toris, ¿estás bien?. –

- Yo…s…si… Sr. Gilbert…yo… -

Fue necesario que lo abrazara con fuerza para calmarlo. Mientras intentaba darle mi apoyo me quedé pensando en cómo pudo haber sucedido eso. Pensé y pensé, hasta que me llegó una idea tan loca como cualquiera de mis ocurrencias.

- ¡Toris! –

- ¿S..si Sr. Gilbert? –

- Necesito que te calmes y me consigas pinturas de colores…algo para limpiar la habitación, brochas, rodillos, todo, ¿está bien?. –

- Ah…s…si p…pero, ¿para …? Está bien Sr. Gilbert. –

Lithuania no tardó en conseguirme lo necesario y me encerré en la habitación. Pedí claramente que no me interrumpieran, el trabajo me tomaría todo el día pero haría hasta lo imposible por terminar mi trabajo.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba necesitando de la luz del bombillo para poder seguir viendo en la noche. ¿Qué horas habrían sido?, ni lo sé, no me importaba, solo sabía que lo había conseguido.

Dejé las ventanas abiertas y subí las escaleras, cansado, lleno de pintura me dirigí a mi habitación pero antes…deslicé una nota bajo la puerta del despacho de él, la cual leyó, ya que, al día siguiente, por la madrugada, salí de mi cuarto para ver a Russland…bajé los escalones en silencio y al asomarme en la habitación, el estaba ahí sentado en el suelo, con una sonrisa abrazando sus piernas mientras contemplaba el mural que había hecho para él.

La nota decía:

'' Tus girasoles están en flor ''.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII.**

''Ni siquiera lo intenté, no opuse resistencia…''

Salí a caminar llegada la noche, sentía tan extraño en mi pecho…tanto que me molestaba. Doquiera que miraba…él estaba ahí; no podía dejar de pensarlo…¿por qué su felicidad es la mía?, ¿por qué con cada instante a su lado se volvía más importante en mi vida?, ¿por qué siento lo que siento?...y siento que yo…

- Prussiya. –

- ¿Uh?...¡ah! Russland, ¿wie geths?. –

- Eso debería preguntarlo yo. ¿Cómo estás?. –

- Bien, descuida. Solo me entretenía escribiendo…ya sabes como soy. –

- Da…eres un prusso muy necio. El Dr. dijo que no debías forzar tu vista, después de tu última recaída. –

- Tranquilo Iván, estaré bien. Prometo no forzarme de más; ¿está bien?. –

El albino le extiende su mano e Iván se aproxima para tomarla, sentándose en el borde de aquella cama donde Gilbert reposa. –

- Prussiya. –

- ¿Ja?. –

- ¡Prussiya!. –

- ¿Huh?...Russland. –

- Huf…huf…¡espérame! –

Me detuve, apenas podía correr con toda esa nieve a nuestros pies y los copos helados que caían del cielo dificultaban el respirar. El vapor a través de su bufanda cubriendo su boca, algo agitado, extendió su mano llamándome.

- ¡Tranquilo Russland kesese, no me iré sin ti. –

- Ah…huf…huf…creo…creo que me falta algo de condición. –

- Bwahahahaha…nein nein, para nada, solo pasa que la nieve es muy espesa. –

- Huf…P..Prussiya…yo…sobre la habitación pues… -

- De nada Russland. –

Con una sonrisa oculta en la bufanda hizo arder mi pecho. En verdad me sentía tan extraño, detestando esa sensación de calor y felicidad. Voltee mi rostro avergonzado pero, el se dio cuenta de inmediato…¿será por eso que me cuestionó con esa pregunta que odié y amé hasta la actualidad?.

- Prussiya…¿me quieres?. –

- ¡…! –

¿Qué si lo quería?.

- Ich liebe dich. –

- ¡…! –

Respondí y no hubo mucho que pensar; abrió sus ojos como platos, todo su rostro se invadió de carmín. Lento bajó su bufanda, con cuidado; nuestros corazones latían fuerte, violentos, creí escucharlos al unísono, tanto que me aislaba del mundo exterior. Las risas, la gente, los niños jugando con la nieve, todo se alejaba y yo solo me concentré en él.

- …Prussiya… -

- ¿Ja? –

- Ya tebya lyublyu. –

''…sin motivo ni razón, me robó el corazón…''

Fue un instante y nuestros labios se buscaban temerosos; su aliento, lo sentía cercano y me llamaba con cada respirar, gritaba en silencio que los probara. El frío no había podido erizar mi piel pero él es capaz de eso y más en mí.

- …Prussiya. –

- Bésame. –

No insistí y ya sellábamos el sentimiento con un beso; nos miramos, ¿acaso es un sueño?, me pregunté de pronto , y, si era así, no quiero despertar.

Me dejé llevar y cerré mis ojos, me tomó por los hombros, le sujeté de los brazos…lo necesitaba más cerca de mí, su calor, no quería que se alejara, su aroma…todo él…lo abracé.

- Prussiya. –

- Russland…bésame. –

Al borde de la cama, Iván se acerca inclinándose un poco hacia su querido Gilbert, complaciendo gustoso a su petición con amor.

''…y un beso suyo, fue el que me enamoró.''


End file.
